Mothers day
by Jus-Chan
Summary: This year she got the best present ever.


**Title:** Mother's day

**Author:** Jus-Chan

**Characters: Itachi Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha**

**Type:** One shot

**Genre:** Family

**Word Count:** 1008

**Rating T**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

***

_(Flashback)_

_He was 5 the first time he ever stumbled in to the room, arms full of wild flowers and a box of chocolates tucked under one small arm. Mikoto had jumped from the couch eyes full of worry at the sight of her muddy and somewhat scraped up son. But as always he had pushed aside her fussing and spoke only a few words_

"_Happy mothers day Okaa-san" _

_Her eyes had filled with tears and a bight smile appeared on her face. She had taken the flowers and chocolates from her son, placed them on the table and wrapped him in a large hug. He had stiffened at the contact at first then relaxed. The rest of that day was spent simply spending time with her son. It was one of the most memorable mother's days._

_***_

_Then there was when he was 15 a very awkward looking Itachi walked in to the living room. Head bent and something small clasped in his hand. His Father watching him closely as if trying to work out what his son was up to. Itachi stopped in front of her and spoke quietly_

"_Happy Mother's Day Okaa-san, This is from Sasuke and I" _

_He held the box out, still refusing to look at her. Mikoto accepted the box with a small smile on her face and opened it slowly. She smiled a bright smile when she saw the small silver chain with a heart locket on the end of it. Her eyes flicked back up to Itachi and she smiled when she saw him looking at her. Slowly she took the locket from the box and opened it. Inside was a picture of Itachi and Sasuke, both smiling, both happy. In a second she was off the couch and hugging her eldest son, she made a note to give Sasuke a large hug to. Again that Mother's day was spent admiring her little locket and thoughtfulness of her son's._

_***_

(Present)

Mikoto sighed as she thought about the previous mother's days. She looked out of the window at the heavy rain and felt her mood drop more. There would be no Itachi and Sasuke this year, both where on missions and would not be home in time for this day. Not with the rain the way it was. She pushed herself up from the chair in the kitchen and made her way to the sink, she began washing the dishes while thinking of her missing son's.

It was coming close to 5pm and neither her son's nor her husband where home. Mikoto looked out of the window and sighed. It seemed she would be alone tonight as well as during the day. She moved through the house tidying as she went her mind worrying over how her son's where and if her husband would make it home tonight. Another hour had passed and it did not look likely. Finally around 7pm she sat down on the couch a book in hand and a cup of tea on the table, just as she opened the book to read the first page a knock came from the front door. Mikoto sighed and stood up, she placed her book on the table then walked through the room and into the hall, and she went to the front door and opened it. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Itachi was stood in the door way. ANBU uniform still on and he looked like he had just come straight from his mission. Next to him was Sasuke again looking like he had come straight back here from his mission. With out thinking she threw her arms around her two boys and hugged them both. Both hesitantly returned the hug and soon pulled away from her. Once she had stepped back she ushered both boys in to the house and out of the rain. Itachi removed most of his ANBU uniform while Sasuke just stood cradling his arms to his chest. Mikoto noticed this and asked

"Sasuke what do you have there?"

Itachi moved and stood beside his brother, he looked down at Sasuke. They both shared a smile then Sasuke stepped forward. He held his rams out to his mother while Itachi said

"Happy Mother's day Okaa-san"

Mikoto smiled up at her oldest son then took the bundle from Sasuke; she pulled the cloth back and nearly jumped in fright when a small black head popped out of the ole. Mikoto took it in, in a second then she squealed with joy. Removing the cloth completely she took out the small black kitten with a red bow around his neck and held him closely to her. He large eyes flicked back to her son's and she said

"The kitten is beautiful, but the best present I have gotten is my boy's home safe, that is all a mother can ask for" then like every year before this she began to cry.

Itachi and Sasuke stepped forward and hugged there mother. Mikoto leaned in to both of them and thanked Kami for the wonderful gift, the one gift she would never ever lose. Her son's, and for the best mothers day she has had in years.

***

Ok so it's not very long but hey it was just a random thing that popped in to my head. I just thought it would be cute if Itachi and Sasuke basically battled home to there mother just to make her happy on the one day a year all mothers should be honored. And the kitten thing was me getting a bit obsessive over the fact my cat just had a kitten: D lol

Anyway I hope you guys like it. Please read and review

Also I will be putting a new chapter up for both 'The way of the Uchiha' and 'forever his' in the next 2-3days

Thanks again

Jus-Chan 


End file.
